


Turning Tables

by hyunlixx



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hyunlix, M/M, Police AU, felix - Freeform, hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 11:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunlixx/pseuds/hyunlixx
Summary: Hi guys! I attempted to write a police AU about Hyunlix, I hope that you guys will like it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!hmu on twitter if you wanna be friends! @hyunlixclan





	Turning Tables

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hyunjinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunjinist/gifts).



Lee Felix is the number one police in his district, district 9. He achieved so much even though he has only been an officer for two years. According to statistics, he had arrested over 200 criminals for the past two years, which is a lot. Everyone in his district either wants to be him or be with him, and they all look up to him. He received a lot of medals and prizes for his astounding achievements and a lot of his pictures are framed and hanged all over his office, that is how amazing he is. Besides being such a talented officer, he’s also a really good looking person and a kind-hearted person. He is definitely the best.

All of that changes after a guy named Hwang Hyunjin got transferred to his district, which is famous for also being the best from his previous district, district 7. When Hyunjin first came to the office everyone’s jaws dropped, they were all surprised by Hyunjin’s visuals, and they all know how good of an officer he is. With all of this happening, someone certainly got jealous. Felix is always the best in his office, but by seeing everyone’s reaction to the new guy, he got a little intimidated by Hyunjin and chose to sort of interrogate him.

“I’m Lee Felix, nice to meet you” Felix introduced himself.

“I’m Hwang Hyunjin the new transfer guy, nice to meet you too”

“So, I heard that you were one of the best in the 7th district?”

“Yeah, I heard that you are the best in here. Well I mean look at this place, it’s surrounded by your face.”

“Well, that is what happens when you work hard” Felix boasted.

It has been a week since Hyunjin got transferred here; so far he has arrested six people, which is quite a lot. On the other hand, on the same week Felix has only arrested three people, which is only half the number of people Hyunjin has arrested. Felix is surprised on how good the guy is. He’s not used to having someone as skilled as Felix _or even more_ in his district. Felix is envious of him, he just got transferred but he’s already really good? Well this is disadvantageous for Felix. Felix started to become very competitive with Hyunjin and has made everything a competition to him.

A few months pass by; Felix and Hyunjin have become the ultimate rivals. Ever since Felix got jealous, he can’t stop competing with Hyunjin with everything.  They have begun to hate each other so much as their skills are rather similar to each other. Both of them became the two aces of the office and everyone forced them to work together as they will be able to achieve more, but of course none of them wants that, especially Felix.

Their hate on each other has gotten deeper and deeper day by day, which does not only create tension between them, but also between their co-workers. Every time they’re in one room together, the atmosphere will become very dry and tense, and this brings discomfort to everyone who happens to be in the same room as them.

The competition has become so tight that everyone started to choose sides, either Felix’s or Hyunjin’s. Their co-workers can be called as their supporters.  They would make a bet with each other on who will start the fight and all kinds of stuffs. They would make a lot of money from this kind of bet as Felix and Hyunjin fights everyday over small simple things which is very unimportant to be fought upon.

For instance, one time Hyunjin was simply making coffee in the staff room, but Felix just had to ruin Hyunjin’s morning for no particular reason.

“Get out of my way idiot, I want to make some coffee” Felix ordered. _How rude._

“What the hell is your problem man? There are two brewing machines; you can use the other one. For everyone’s sake, use your eyes asshole.” Hyunjin tempestuously said.

“No, I’ve always used this machine, why don’t you just use the other one?”

“What? I was here first so you should just shut the fuck up and use the other machine, I am not going anywhere until I’m finished.”

“Move when I’m still saying it nicely” Felix is not giving up, he must use that machine.

“No means no Felix, you’ve got to understand that, you’re not a kid, though you act like one.”

“What did you just say?”

“You heard me.”

“Oh, you’re so going to regret that you’ve ever said that Hwang Hyunjin.”

“What are you going to do? Punch me? Kick me? I know that you would not dare to.”

Felix’s face is already burning, he is extremely furious at Hyunjin, but no… he can’t beat Hyunjin up, he could get fired and he is not going to risk his job just to hurt Hyunjin.

“Don’t make me do it Hwang.”

“You know, I’ve never actually understood, why the hell do you hate me so much? What have I done to you that made you hate me this much?” Hyunjin questioned.

“Well, ever since you came here, you’ve pretty much ruined my position here.”

“It’s certainly not my fault that I work harder than you, you just feel threatened that I’m far better than you.”

“Do you really think that you’re better than me? In your dreams Hyunjin, in your fucking dreams.” Felix left as he slammed the door; it was so loud that it surprised everyone.

A few weeks later, a big case came by. It’s a really difficult and huge case that would be incredible for both Felix’s and Hyunjin’s careers. But of course only one of them gets to solve the case and everyone knows that this will just trigger a new argument between the two.

“This case is definitely mine, I know that you won’t be able to do it, so might as well back the hell off” Felix scoffs. “You fucking wish Felix, I’m taking this and that’s that.” Hyunjin replied.

A few minutes later, their boss calls them into his office and they both glanced at each other, are they in trouble?

“So, I assume that you guys have heard of the huge case? The case is pretty dangerous and risky so I’ve made my decision and you two will have to work together.” Their boss instructed.

“WHAT???” Both Felix and Hyunjin shouted in sync, making everyone outside turn their heads to the office.

“No, you’re joking right? Hyunjin and I can’t work together.” Felix complained.

“For once I actually agree with Felix’s statement. We can’t work together, I can do this myself sir I promise you.” Hyunjin continued.

“Stop! I don’t care that you guys have your own personal problems, I need my two best officers to work on this together and you guys need to be professional.” Hyunjin and Felix tried to interrupt but their boss prevented it. “Both of you are going to be partners. You can decide, work on this together or not get the case at all, it’s your choice.” Their boss commanded.

It took both Hyunjin and Felix some time to think and they’ve come with a decision to work on it together. Why? Because this is such a huge case and they don’t want to waste such an opportunity.

“We both know that we despise each other, but like what the boss said, we got to be professional and put everything aside for the meantime. We don’t want to mess this up don’t we?” Hyunjin asked.

“Fine, that is what we’re going to do. But remember, it does not change the fact that I hate every inch of you.” Felix exclaimed and Hyunjin just rolled his eyes.

The huge case is to arrest a group of drug dealers that is planning to transfer a few kilos of drugs using a cruise ship. This requires Hyunjin and Felix to go on an undercover. They both decided to disguise as guests on the cruise ship. They both have an eye for the three dealers that they are about to arrest tonight. Little did they know that each of the dealers are carrying a handgun which is making this case even harder. Hyunjin and Felix are following them everywhere, and trying their best to not get caught. A few moments later, they managed to arrest two of the dealers but there is still one dealer left. They both separated to find the other guy, the leader. Unfortunately, Felix’s cover was blown up, the leader found out that he’s an officer and he pointed his gun towards Felix’s head “Drop you guns and stay quiet, if not I’ll shoot your head, officer.” The leader commanded, leaving Felix with no choice but to drop his guns and hope that Hyunjin will find him as soon as possible.

It took Hyunjin half an hour to finally find Felix.

“Drop your gun or I’ll blow his head off” The leader threatened. Felix is vigorously trembling and Hyunjin is in a huge dilemma.

“No, you drop your gun or I’ll shoot you” Hyunjin ordered. _What the hell are you doing man, he’s about to fucking shoot me_ Felix thought. Hyunjin has made such a risky decision but he decided to go for it. _Bang._ Hyunjin shot the leader and saved Felix’s life. Hyunjin immediately ran onto Felix to check up if he’s alright.

“Are you okay?” Hyunjin worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine, thanks Hwang without you I’d be dead already.” Felix hugged Hyunjin tightly, making a surprised look become painted on his face. It only took several seconds for Hyunjin to reciprocate the hug and pat Felix’s back. The rest of the squad and the paramedics finally came to wrap this case up. Everyone was overwhelmed and was told to head back to their houses. Hyunjin knows that Felix is still having his aftershock so he offered Felix to drop him home. As they arrived, Felix decided to say something to Hyunjin.

“Thank you so much Hwang, for what you did back there. We both know that we’re not the best of friends but you saved my life. I’m so sorry for being such a dick to you, I was just worried that you’re going to take up my position in the office. But now, you totally deserve it, you should be the one whose face is hanged all over the walls. You know, if I had worked on this case by myself, I’d be dead by now. Point is; I’m really thankful that I got to work on this case with you. At first, I really hated the fact that I should be working with you, but now the tables have turned. However, I know that a simple thank you is not enough, so is there anything I can do for you?”

“Actually there is…” Hyunjin smirked.

“What??? You’re not going to make me do some weird shits don’t you?”

“Take me on a date.” Hyunjin said.

“What? Are you serious? Why’d you want to date me? I’ve been such an asshole to you.” Felix is utterly confused.

“Yeah you were an asshole, but you must know that I don’t hate you, I just hate your attitude towards me. Those are two different things.”

“But still… why?”

“If you really want to know, I’ve been really interested in you ever since I got transferred to the 9th district. Well, you should know Felix, you’re so good looking and your skills are beyond amazing. I know that you're actually a really great and nice person, just not to me. You were always so cold and bitter to me so I did the same to you. It actually hurts me that you were so mean to me when I’m nothing but in love with you. I know that I always say that I hate you, but I never mean it Felix.” Hyunjin stated.

“God, I feel so guilty right now… I don’t know what to say.”

“What about ‘I’ll take you on a date’? Or just simply something in the line of that.” Hyunjin said.

“Hwang Hyunjin, will you go on a date with me?”

“Yes.”

And they both chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I attempted to write a police AU about Hyunlix, I hope that you guys will like it! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!
> 
> hmu on twitter if you wanna be friends! @hyunlixclan


End file.
